1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, the present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable display devices are under active development.
For example, portable display devices are often used outdoors, and force might be accidentally applied by dropping to the display devices. As an example of a display device that is not easily broken, a display device having high adhesiveness between a structure body by which a light-emitting layer is divided and a second electrode layer is known (Patent Document 1).